Survivor Kids
by AnnieStarMellark
Summary: Annie and her friends lived a great life. But one fateful day at the beach, disaster hits and they are forced to survive the Apocalypse, and the new country that America is turned into: Panem.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo. This is a story that I have been working on for a while, so I already have many of the chapters done. It doesn't have the Hunger Games in the first few chapters, but it will come into play later. Most of my characters are OC, but the fantastic five are based off of real people. Without further ado, read! **

Chapter 1- The Fantastic Five

The beach was the greatest place to be in the summer. The feel of the soft sand against your bare feet, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, the smell of the fresh ocean breeze. And I was lucky enough to be able to experience this everyday. Why? Because I live in Monmouth Beach, a one square mile town in New Jersey located directly on the beach. The distance from my house to the beach was only about 1 minute driving. So you can imagine that during the hot summer days, I spent all of my time there. But not alone. I had my group of friends. We were all going into eighth grade. We called ourselves the fantastic five.

"Hurry up Annie!" called my friend. That's me, Annie Roldon. I was really tall, about 5'9, and had long light brown hair. Because of the summer, my hair was streaked with natural blonde highlights. I had blue-green eyes. For a long time I had had braces, but I got them off a month ago, and had gotten my teeth whitened. I looked like a new girl from the one that had graduated 7th grade no more than a month ago. I was wearing my favorite bathing suit; the hot pink bikini with the ruffles. I loved performing. Singing, acting, dancing, the whole 9 yards. However, I also played a lot of tennis and am the 1st singles player on our school team.

In front of me ran Julianna Holt, one of my best friends. She was on the shorter side and skinny. Her dirty blonde hair was perfectly straight. She was wearing multi colored sunglasses and a rainbow tie dye bikini. It matched her artsy personality. Along with being an artist, Jul also was a cheerleader and liked to sketch her own clothes. She had braces, but was getting them off soon.

"We only have a few minutes before adult swim ends and I want to stay in the pool the whole time." called Julianna.

"Calm down Jul, we're coming!" called Olivia Resine. Olivia was another one of my best friends. She had thick, curly, dark brown hair that looked almost black. She was medium high and had dark brown eyes. Liv wore a navy blue tankini with white polka dots. Like me, Olivia loved acting and singing. Julianna was the one who I did dance with. Liv and I were on the basketball team together, and are going to start next year. Liv also plays on the school softball team.

The three of us reached the pool and showed the attendant our badges. Then we walked inside. We immediately spotted Sarah and Maggie.

Maggie Patterson was a fairly tall girl with straight dark brown hair. She was thin because her mom was a trainer, so she always had to eat healthy. Maggie was on the softball team and was going to be the starting pitcher next year. She was wearing a deep purple bikini with navy stripes, but wore a navy rash guard over it. Out of all of us, Maggie was probably the most Tom boyish.

Sarah Langst was medium high with beach blonde hair. She was very tan and always had a very perky smile. She was on the cheerleading squad with Julianna. Plus she was super fast and ran cross country. Sarah wore a lime green bikini with teal blue flowers on the bottoms.

"Hey guys," called Sarah. We waved back and made our way over to them. The whistle had just blown, so the five of us jumped in to the pool. The cold water was surprisingly refreshing on the 92 degree day. In fact, it was just heavenly. We had been swimming for a bit when Sarah let out a scream. She spun around to see her boyfriend Mark giving her a goofy grin.

"Mark! What the heck was that for?" asked Sarah giving him a little push.

"What? I'm not allowed to tickle my girlfriend?" asked Mark. Sarah and Mark had gotten together at the very end of seventh grade. The last day of school if I'm not mistaking. Olivia, Jul, and I had always pushed for it to happen, so it was only a matter of time till the two started dating. Then I hear someone behind me.

"Hey Annie," I spun around and saw Tanner Preston floating behind me. The very boy who I have had a huge crush on since 6th grade.

**Just to let you know, Monmouth Beach is a real place that I visit sometimes during the summer. If you haven't guessed, Annie Roldon is based off of me. More review, quicker updates. Also any questions, comments, or concerns are welcome. Love you all, now go review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall. Sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy with summer and being cool. Anyways this chapter is where the action starts and it starts getting awesome. So now Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Hunger Games, but I do own my OCs. They are mine. I also do not own Rebecca Black or Grease.**

Chapter 2 - Tidal Wave

"Hey Tan," I responded. He gave a bit of a smile. Before either one of us could say anything else, we were drenched by a splash. It was Olivia's cousin, Chad. Chad was our age and looked a lot like Mark. He had the dark brown hair, and was tall. Chad was staying with Olivia for the summer. He was into theater like Olivia and me. He had even stared as Danny Zuko when his school did Grease.

"Hey guys!" said Chad. He was always really goofy, but nice at the same time. Mark suggested a diving contest, so the eight of us did that for a while. The whistle blew signaling that it was adult swim, so we went to our lockers to put our clothes back on. I was dry, pretty dry so I just slipped on my light blue cover up dress. Then Sarah wanted some ice cream, so we went to get some at the Snack Shack. We all lined up and I ordered a Chipwitch. But just as Chad was about to order his Two Ball Screw Ball, we heard a rumbling noise. It was coming from the ocean.

"What is that?" asked Julianna. The rumbling had come from far out at sea, so it couldn't be a truck, and I didn't see any large boats.

"It sounded like an earthquake." I replied.

"Wait, I remember something Mrs. Simmons said in science." said Mark.

"Really? Wow, I don't." said Liv. I had to agree with Olivia, most of the stuff that goes on in science class I tend to forget.

"When an earthquake occurs at sea, doesn't the Earth's plates shift often causing." Then all of us at the same time said,

"Tidal Waves." sure enough we saw a small crest begin to rise far out at sea.

"We have to get out now!" yelled Olivia. We all knew that we couldn't out run a tidal wave. Which left one option.

"Get to a car!" I called. We hopped in a yellow SUV Hummer that we all could easily fit in.

"Anyone know how to drive?" asked Tanner. Damn it, we were 13. None of us had our drivers licenses and we weren't in a Rebecca Black music video. Conclusion, 13 year olds can not drive cars.

"I used to play the racing game at my orthodontist," I said. "Does that count?" It was the best we got so I took the driver's seat. But as I was about to start the car I saw that there were no keys. "No keys," I said.

"I got this," said Sarah. "I'm going to need two paper clips and a screwdriver." I found the paper clips in the glove compartment and Maggie pulled a screwdriver from her back pocket. The boys gave her a surprised look, but we girls were not surprised that Maggie had a screwdriver in her pocket. In less than a minute, Sarah had hotwired the car and we were speeding down Beach Road. See, it's times like these when it's better not to question why your friend knows how to hot- wire a car or why they have a screwdriver in their pocket. Instead, just be thankful.

I didn't know where I was going, just inland. I was quite impressed by my driving. I thought that I would crash after two feet. I kept pretending I was in some super spy movie and any second my car would start talking to me. But it didn't. Because cars do not talk. Except for GPS, but most of the time I just want to punch those things. We raced out of town just as the giant wave reached the shore. My house, my school, and everything else in town was about to be completely submerged in water. All I had with me was my beach bag which contained my phone, 5$, my Maximum Ride book, a magazine, and my clothes. I was wearing my bathing suit and cover up. We could also use whatever else was in the car. But what about my family? No, they were in Hazlette for my brother's baseball tournament. They would be safe. We turned on the radio to hear any news.

"Today our president Barrak Obama has left his position as president do to the severe conditions of our country. Stepping up to take his place is vice president Cornelius Snow. He is requiring everyone to locate to the nearest major city that is still standing. I hope he knows what to do with our country."

"New York City it is then," I said. The drastic information and hot summer air had caused Julianna to pass out. Chad said he knew CPR, so he quickly lied Julianna down and started doing compressions. Sarah quickly changed the radio station.

"It appears that a massive tidal wave is forming all across the east coast. The people in the West are facing tremendous earthquakes while hurricanes destroy the South. It seems that after this series of freak natural disasters, there will be very little of North America left." I shut off the radio. All of this was too much to take in. Chad had just finished the compressions and had started doing mouth to mouth. If only Julianna was conscious because she thought that Chad was super attractive. When Chad leaned down to blow into Julianna's mouth the second time, her eyes fluttered open.

"What's going on" Where are we?" she asked.

"We're on our west. You passed out." he replied.

"What about Monmouth Beach?" Julianna asked. Chad just gave a sigh.

"Julianna, there is no Monmouth Beach." We drove for about 20 minutes not saying anything.

**Yes! Chapter 2 complete. Please review because I don't have any reviews for this story. I'm starting to feel like a Gale Fail (the highest for of fail there is) Soooooo FFR and I love you for reading. I have to go make out with Finnick Odair now. You are jeleous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update time! Sorry it's been so long but part of this tor got deleted from my phone. Thanks to anyone who has taken any interest in tis story. Even if it seems uneventful now, I promise it will get better.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games or The Turning Point (even though I say my dad owns it in the story.) Although I do love that place**

Chapter 3- Starting Fire

Eventually Chad came up with a game to play, but nobody was really into it. I couldn't play anyways cause I needed to focus completely on the road. To avoid the massive traffic, I decided to take a longer route to New York. Sarah turned the radio on to listen from some music, but we were all really scared. Even Olivia didn't start singing when Enrique Iglesias came on the radio. After what must have been at least an hour Mark finally said,

"Guys, we're in Eastfield." He was right.

"Ok, why don't we stop to get some food and rest. Then we can try to make it to New York by tomorrow." I suggested. Everyone agreed and piled out of the hummer. There was only one restaurant that I knew of in Eastfield. My dad's restraunt, The Turning Point. So that's where we headed. But before I walked in the door I heard Drive By start to play. I reached into my bag and grabbed my iPhone. My mom was calling.

"Annie! Are you ok? Where are you? Are you safe? What happened?"

"Mom, it's fine. I'm ok. I'm in Eastfield with Julianna, Olivia, Maggie, Sarah, Tanner, Mark, and Chad. Yes I'm safe. We were at the beach when the tidal wave hit, but we escaped."

"Wait Annie, how did you get to Eastfield?"

"We kind of stole someone's car." I confessed.

"Oh, well, the president called for everyone to report to the nearest major city that is still standing. He has a big announcement. New York was flooded and burned to the ground, so we're headed to Trenton. I want you and your friends to meet me there."

"Ok mom," I replied. "See you soon."

"Be careful Annie," my mother said. Like I had a choice. I broke the news about New York to the group. There go mine and Olivia's dreams of being on Broadway. Truthfully, my only dream right now is to make it through this day alive. The rest of my friends called their parents too, and thankfully they were ok. I led my friends into the Turning Point and saw it was completely empty. "Everyone must have evacuated," said Maggie. In fact, it seamed like all of Eastfield was empty. We all nodded as I led them to a table. When everyone sat down at the booth, I decided to have some fun. I ran behind the counter to grab a notepad a pen.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the Turning Point. My name is Annie and I will be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" I was a pro at waitressing. This summer I had started training with my dad and I already memorized the protocol.

"I'll take a water with ice," said Chad.

"Make that two," ordered Maggie.

"I'll have a root beer float," requested Olivia. Everyone moaned. Olivia always gets crazy when she has root beer. It's scary.

"Sarah and I will split a blueberry OJ smoothie," said Mark.

"No we won't," piped Sarah. "I want my own smoothie. These smoothies are too good to share." Mark agreed and I wrote down 2 blueberry OJ smoothies. Jul ordered a coke.

"I'll have an Annie's Lemonade. It's my favorite," Wait, did Tanner just say that I was his favorite? No you dummy. He was talking about the lemonade.

"I'll be right back with you're drinks." I said. Then I went behind the counter and made some drinks like a boss. After bringing everybody there drinks, I took their order. However, after reviewing the meals, I realized that I didn't know how to make anything. So I headed back to the front of the restaurant where all my friends sat.

"Great news! Today is our very special do it yourself day! So if you want food, come with me!" I said dramatically motioning my hand to the kitchen. Everyone sighed but eventually followed. I lead the gang to the back and began to show everyone around. They began to look through the drawers and just our luck Julianna found the one with the large knives.

"Hey guys check this out!" she called. She positioned herself and threw the knife at the wall. It stuck, but not to far from Chad's head.

"Jul! You could have killed me!" he exclaimed.

"Oopsies," Jul responded.

"You're gonna pay Holt," Chad said. He grabbed a bag of shredded cheese and began to throw cheese at her. Julianna quickly retaliated with by hitting him with a bag of English Muffins. Before I knew it, we had broken out into an all out food fight. At first it was girls vs boys, but then Maggie betrayed us for the boys team. At least now the teams were even.

I had my master attack plan all ready to go. Chad and Julianna were still going all out at each other while Maggie and Liv were throwing fruit at each other from the other sides of the room. I had no idea where Tanner had disappeared off to. However, Mark and Sarah were just having a flirty food fight with some chips and sneaking some kissed in. Mark would be an easy target. My weapon of choice: whipped cream. As I positioned myself behind the stove, I was ready to spray the fluffy white cream all over his precious dark hair. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around, whipped cream at the ready, to see a familiar brunette boy standing there with a tub of yogurt in his hand.

"Well played Tanner," I said.

"You too Annie, but you're really not as stealth as you think you are."

"Oh yeah, then how come I can do this?" While he was looking at my hard holding the can, I used my other hand to scoop some yogurt out of his tub and smudge it on his forehead. He looked surprised but then laughed. Then Tanner took the liberty of scooping some out and smudging it on my cheek.

"Wow, even with yogurt all over your face, you still look super cute," he said. Wait, did Tanner Preston just call me cute? Without thinking I responded,

"Well you look pretty hot yourself." He smiled at me. Slowly he took a step closer to me and I realized that I was backed up to the stove and couldn't move back any further. I gazed into his gorgeous hazel eyes and realized how perfect he was. Before I could stop myself, I moved forward and pushed my lips against his. Fireworks and sparks were exploding in my head. I was shocked when he began to kiss back.

I was so absorbed in the perfect kiss that I didn't realize that my butt had pushed up against the on and off knob for the stove. I didn't notice the heat rising up my back. Slowly we broke away and he just stated at me.

"Wow Annie, you're on fire," he said.

"Thank you," I replied blushing.

"No, I mean your hair is actually on fire." I spun around to discover he was right. I began to scream and grabbed a water nozzle and sprayed it out. Slowly the flames from the stove began to jump across the room.

"Guys! We gotta get out of here!" I yelled as we made a mad dash for the exit. Sarah, being the fastest, even managed to grab a bag of chips on her way out. We hopped in the SUV and Sarah hot-wired the car as fast as she could. I slammed the gas and we began to speed down the empty streets of Eastfield. I glanced at my hair to see that a lot of it was burned off and it was now a choppy length that stopped right above my shoulders. Suddenly, the fire from the restaurant must had hit a fuel tank because the building burst into flames and the fire began to leap from building to building. Thankfully the whole city was evacuated. We sped down the burning streets of Eastfield racing to Trenton. Mark pulled his head to the front of the car where Tanner and I sat.

"Wow, one kiss and you destroy a whole city. If the apocalypse doesn't destroy the world, the two of you making out sure will."

**Yay! Finally an update! Sorry it's been so long. Please review this tory cause I don't have a lot of reviews. Also, tell me who your favorite character is and I will include thier POV soon. Thanks and REVIEW!**


End file.
